Starcatcher
by Daenerys Starcatcher
Summary: Answer to Crimson Optics' September prompt challenge: Ambition. Starscream's got loads of it, and Megatron gets really tired of dealing with it sometimes...M for a good reason, folks!


Hi :). This is from Crimson Optics' September challenge, with the prompt "Ambition". This will be my first attempt at nonorganic smut and I do hope I don't disappoint.

Rating: M

Warnings: graphic sticky 'facing, a little violence, light BDSM, possibly disturbing imagery, PWP, language, D/s (I almost hate warnings. It feels like I have to give my plot up before anyone even reads the fic. However, I'll deal.)

Character(s): Megatron/Starscream, mentions of Skywarp/Thundercracker

Continuity: TF: Prime with G1 elements and AU 'cause, y'know, I like it like that

Disclaimer: I own a copy of War for Cybertron (Xbox360) and all the paperback novels; does that count? Nothing else!

~~~~~~~~Starcatcher

(1)

Crimson optics narrowed as the heavy _thud, thud, thud _indicative of a slightly fragged-off Megatron came inexorably closer to the command deck. Starscream sat back in his specially made chair - the backrest modified to fit his razor-sharp wings- and gave his trademark smirk, unnerving more than a few of the 'Cons milling about on everyday business.

When Starscream smiled, it usually meant that the slag was going to collide with the air circulation unit in one way or another.

The doors slid open and the Slag-Maker himself strode in, zeroing in on the object of his irritation.

"Something wrong, oh _mighty _leader?" A note of proud and sarcastic disrespect was quite noticeable to all within audio range.

The much larger mech stomped over and slammed his servos down onto the arms of Starscream's chair, causing the Seeker to squeak in an extremely undignified manner. Megatron's eyes blazed in a mixture of controlled fury and something not quite definable, and he leaned over the Air Commander, their faceplates only inches apart.

"What glitch within you makes you even have to ask?_" _and Megatron grabbed Starscream's chin between two wickedly sharp claws, not yet pressing deeply enough to cut into the thin metal of Starscream's narrow face.

"I don't _need _a specific reason. Your misguided ambition is enough, wouldn't you think?" Megatron shook the Seeker's head, digging in with a claw _just _enough to draw a thin line of energon, the wound almost too shallow to cause energon to well up and flow. Starscream hissed, only partially in pain, and held himself still rather than invite more decoration of his faceplate.

"Misguided, oh dear _Leader_? How can my ambitions be so _misguided _when you are obviously incapable of leading in an effective manner yourself? The cause-"

Megatron's eyes flared brightly, resembling twin supernovae, and several Vehicons who were paying far too much attention to the exchange suddenly remembered urgent business elsewhere, scurrying away as fast as they possibly could.

"_**Out**__." _Megatron snarled, and Soundwave rose fluidly and exited the deck close behind the voyeuristic 'Cons. The remaining Vehicons followed, and Starscream himself dropped low to the floor, trying to slip out of Megatron's grasp long enough for him to flee as well.

Megatron allowed him to drop, and even to slip partially past him, but then one silvery-grey servo clamped down on Starscream's left wing, right near the leading edge, _hard, _almost hard enough to cause the thin, sensor-laden metal to buckle and cave in on itself. The Seeker stopped dead in his tracks, knowing that if he continued to try and escape he'd be minus a wing for sure, rather than only possibly.

That didn't keep the knowing smirk off his faceplates, nor did it stop him from turning his head, running a single clawtip over the slightly oozing scratch on his cheek, and then nibbling his own finger, gently, like a virgin with his first spike.

"Stop that nonsense, Starscream, you incorrigible slut." Megatron snapped, jerking the Seeker around and shoving him roughly to the floor. A breathy gasp answered this, followed by a little tittering laugh that made Megatron want to choke the life from the Seeker.

In a deceptively calm and neutral tone, Megatron mused aloud, "The cause. You think that the cause would be further fulfilled by allowing a sorry excuse for an Air Commander to make the plans, execute said plans, and manage to keep everything in a disciplined, organized manner? An Air Commander who worries more about _looking _good than success?"

"Hey, that's Knock Out, not me! " Starscream shrieked.

Megatron glared at him until he shut his mouth, still pulling on the wingtip.

"An Air Commander who could not even control his own _Trine_, much less the greatest faction on Cybertron!"

Starscream winced. Skywarp and TC had indeed left some time ago, straining the Trine bond to its utter limits and depriving the _Nemesis _of two of its best fliers. They had ostensibly been sent to scout for energon in the asteroid belts of Earth's solar system, but Starscream knew the truth: they were likely too busy fragging each other into the next galaxy to look for anything other than their own berth.

"_**I **_am your Lord! _**I**_ am your leader. _**I**_ am the one who chooses whether you continue to function or if you get beat to scrap for yet another failure!" Megatron reached down and grabbed Starscream's other wing, digging his claws into both wings simultaneously and pulling Star up to his knees. Starscream let out an involuntary moan and his optics offlined for a split second; the razor's edge of pleasure and pain was shredding what little self-control he posessed, and his fans lurched to life, trying to cool abruptly heated systems. He felt the first stirrings of moistness behind his lower panel, and he shifted his hips to try and relieve the sweet pressure.

Megatron noticed this, as it was completely normal; it was difficult to discipline one who so very obviously enjoyed the treatment. He had a secret, though, and an almost unknown one at that: he _looked _for reasons to do this, he relished the Seeker's constant tests, challenges, and even the disrespect, because he knew that a leader who lay in complacency is one who would quickly become ineffective. Starscream's antics ensured that Megatron remained sharp at all times, or else the ambitious 'Con would finally catch him off guard and gain that which he claimed to seek for thousands of solar cycles.

Thus, the punishment. Thus, the _reward_, though either would self-offline before admitting it.

Megatron ran his claws down the flat surface of Starscream's wings, leaving not energon but faint scratches; there was a raid planned for the evening and the Seeker needed to be able to fly...maybe not necessarily fly _straight, _but take to the skies as a minimum. Starscream's backstruts arched with a snap and a hiss of pure pleasure escaped his thin lips. He threw his head back and rocked on his knees, slipping that clawtip between his lips once more. His panel grew hot and Starscream felt the beginnings of a slowly burning ache that could only be filled by the mech looming over him right now.

No one else was _worthy_, after all.

Megatron stared down at the obviously aroused Seeker, feeling his own panel grow hot with the urge to just rip it off and slam into the scheming little mech who lay there practically humping the air over a few little scratches. _He _knew he could control himself, unlike Starscream, who radiated sex like a star radiates heat.

_So easily controlled._ Megatron thought.

_I have him right where I want him. _Starscream thought.

A hiss, a panel making a "snick!" sound, and Megatron's thick spike sprang free, fully pressurized and heavy against his belly. A slight trickle of prefluid was the only evidence of his desire; he had not said a word or made a sound since his last comment about Starscream's incompetence.

Of course, if he really _were _that incompetent, he'd have been offlined publically and replaced many, _many _vorns ago.

Megatron grabbed Starscream's hand from his lips and pressed his slightly dripping spike against the Seeker's lipplates. Star delicately licked the fluid from the tip, savoring its warm, slightly metallic taste, before abruptly taking the entire length and girth of Megatron's spike in a single motion. Megatron grabbed the Seeker's helm in an attempt to distract himself enough to remain silent and to control the rhythm, so that he didn't give in to his first instinct and furiously face-fuck the mech until he overloaded.

Starscream hummed around the thick spike, glossa teasing the ridges on the side and the tiny sensors under the head, and he drew off and plunged back down several times in succession, clearly trying his best to unnerve Megatron with his actions. Megatron merely released the mech's head and allowed him free reign, grabbing his servos and slamming them roughly against the weapons module that Star had been manning before all this happened. A muffled groan and involuntary jerks of Starscream's hips showed that this was _definitely _affecting him; pale violet lubricant escaped his panel and began its slow descent down his leg, hot and slippery and _wet_.

"You may _not _open, my little Seeker slut." Megatron said evenly, unable to stop jerking his hips to meet Star's talented mouth and glossa. It felt divine, sybaritic, even- his treacherous Second certainly had had enough practice sucking spike, and it showed. Star squirmed at this, evidently uncomfortable, but he obeyed for once and continued worshipping the hot, hard spike between his lips with his glossa. The slippery surface was nothing like a valve- it was more wet, more _primal, _and the soft moans and the sound of Starscream's fans kicking up to their highest level was making it more difficult for Megatron to control his reactions. He kept his Second pinned, though, switching to holding him by a single servo and running his claws over his torso, ghosting over known hot spots and almost gouging over others, but never enough to cause serious injury, not this time.

Starscream's knees began shaking, and a new flood of heat and lubricant and lust fell over him, causing him to offline his optics in _need_, in _desire, _in sheer _desperation _to have this mech frag him into oblivion.

Megatron withdrew, his spike twitching at the loss of the warm slickness, and he forcibly snapped open Star's lower panel and shoved him down onto his spike, causing Star to do a pretty fair impression of an air raid siren. The Seeker instantly became a shivering, twitching mess of metal, struggling against Megatron's hold and keening loudly in utter bliss. The larger mech growled possessively and jerked his hips upward, seating himself even more firmly inside Starscream's tight and quivering valve.

"O-O-OH!" he shrieked, having expected a _little _preparation beforehand; Megatron was a big mech in _all _aspects, and Star had always taken special pains to ensure that his valve remained as tight as it had been when he was a virgin...every time.

Megatron finally made a sound, something that sounded so strange coming from the silvery-grey mech that it almost didn't seem real. It wasn't quite a moan, a gasp, or even something in between, but the soft and almost _desperate _sound rose, unbidden, at the feel of Starscream flexing his valve in such a random, clenching fashion. The Seeker gasped and literally _shook _on the spike that was buried within him, moving his legs to either side of Megatron and roughly beginning a wanton ride, grinding himself as far down as possible, feeling sensors untouched in a _long _time react to the pulsing spike and to the display of dominance and control.

"Oh, my _Lord, _mmmnnnngahhh!" Starscream cried in absolute incoherent pleasure, his world centered on his Leader's spike invading him, his entire existence teetering on the brink of overload in just moments. But Megatron had his own ideas. He released his Second's servos, grabbing Starscream's spike and roughly squeezing its base, preventing the smaller mech from achieving spike overload and causing his fiery eyes to briefly flash almost white in a mixture of surprise, pain, and bitter ecstasy. Starscream lost it, then; a stream of sounds composed of pleas to Primus, gasps and cries, and artless begging fell from his lips in a torrent of praise that Megatron felt root-deep. His Seeker was most definitely not a quiet one, and Megatron wouldn't have it any other way. He couldn't let Star know this, of course, so he lowered his head and bit down on several neck cables hard enough to score the casing of one, causing Starscream's litany to degenerate into a single wordless cry.

"Shut up, for once." Megatron mumbled, wanting anything but. "I will _stop _unless you shut up for a moment!"

Starscream fell mostly silent, fighting the urge to live up to his name while he violently rocked on that wonderful spike.

Megatron gathered all his self-control and hissed into the Seeker's audial unit.

"Your _ambitions _will begin and end here, with you under _me _in every sense of the term. You have risen as far as you will ever rise, and if you overstep yourself, _I _will be the cause of your fall." Megatron crushed his lipplates to his Second's in a demanding kiss, burning and clearing away all indecision from Starscream's overload-addled processor. He bit down and sucked on his lower lip, tasting sweet energon, and Starscream could hold his silence no longer.

"_YES, my lord, my- oh sweet Primus, harder, you heap of slag, take me Primus damn you, use me, hurt me, just for the love of whatever you find holy just PLEASE LET ME COME!"_

Starscream was desperate, the walls of his valve virtually dripping lubricant, the sound of the moist slaps and metallic clangs of their joining driving him insane. Megatron's servo stroked once, twice, three times on Starscream's tormented spike and then he let go and grasped Star's hips hard enough to dent metal and violently jerked the Seeker up and down, back and forth, moving in tight circles, filling that tight little valve so completely that lubricant flowed down his spike, all the way down to the heated plating of Megatron's lower port, which was, as usual, ignored until he could be alone.

_**"Mine." **_Megatron growled, digging sharp claws into the spaces between Star's hipplates, and the smaller mech howled.

"Yours." Starscream agreed, optics flaring ruby fire. "There could be no OTHER-OH!"

His valve clamped down, tight, impossibly tight, and streams of silvery transfluid erupted onto Megatron's chest as Starscream shrieked out his overload, his _dual _overload, likely so loudly that the Autobots could hear him.

"My Lord Megatronnnnn! YES-"

Megatron himself couldn't stand too much more. He felt as if the universe were imploding, and as usual, it was all Starscream's fault.

"Break for me, little star, show me what I've caught!"

At this Starscream's valve went into overdrive, as if the words had been molten oil poured all over his innards. He tripped headlong into a second overload that started with a wordless, keening cry, limbs twitching uncontrollably, his valve spasming, and ended with him being knocked abruptly into temporary stasis from the sheer power of it all.

Megatron's spike erupted and he rode out his overload with a roar of pleasure that almost sounded like pain, thrusting himself so hard and deeply into his Seeker that he thought he might actually break through him if he wasn't careful. He grew harder than he'd thought possible for a brief moment, his scalding transfluid painting Starscream's pretty valve bright silver and leaving the copious remainder to slip down the Seeker's inner thigh in a steady stream. Starscream did not move or speak for several long moments, systems cycling up one by one in the aftermath. His arms and legs were still wrapped around his Leader, his _true _Lord's spike still firmly within him, when Starscream said softly, "I believe my ambitions are satisfied for the moment, my Lord."

~~~~~fin

(You know who you are. For you.)


End file.
